


Home

by keylimepie



Series: Christmas Carol 'Verse (Human AU) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Dean and Cas have bought a home and are moving out of the old apartment, but there's still just a bit of time to make some more memories before they go.Fluffy romantic smut abounds.





	Home

It was the kind of humid, way too hot way too early, lazy summer morning that made you want to stay in bed all day. Especially if you woke up nestled against someone sexy, someone who made your veins run hotter fire than any summer day could hope to. Dean hooked one leg around Cas and pulled them closer together, nudging his half-erect cock against Cas’s hip. “Mornin, gorgeous,” he murmured, shifting to press a kiss against one shoulder. 

“Morning already?” Cas said, stretching, brushing against Dean in a way that was calculated to seem innocent, but Dean knew was anything but. “Well then we must get dressed and get to work. Gabriel should be here soon, if he’s not already.” 

“If he’s here, he’s probably got my brother in the spare room and they’re not gonna want to be bothered.” Dean ran his palm lightly down Cas’s body, from collarbone to just above the waistband of his boxers. He cupped his hand there, fingers lightly stroking the skin below Cas’s navel, enjoying the ripple of muscles beneath his skin. 

“But we’ve already- mmm- already disassembled the bed in there,” Cas replied, with a little sigh and a wiggle as Dean found a particularly sensitive spot. 

“They haven’t seen each other in three weeks. Doubt that’s going to stop them.” Dean leaned over Cas and sucked a nipple into his mouth, then flicked his tongue against it and grinned up at him. “Last time in the old place, what do you say?” 

Sure enough, the sound of doors shutting and voices echoed through the apartment. With most of their belongings in boxes, it was even more echoey in there now. Sam had spent last night on the sofa, as he’d been there until late helping them box things up in preparation for the moving truck today. It sounded like Gabriel had just arrived, right on time, and Sam had greeted him by dragging him into what had been the spare bedroom. Dean heard the thump of the mattress being thrown back onto the floor, and fumbled for his phone. “We need tunes, babe. If I have to listen to this I’ll never be sexually aroused again in my life.” 

Cas chuckled, but then his face froze as they heard a low, pleasured moan and a series of gasps and whimpers from the other room. “Yes, music, now. I won’t even argue about your choices.” In a moment, Led Zeppelin was blaring from Dean’s phone. Dean leaned over and placed it carefully on the bedside table, and turned back to Cas. 

“So what do you say, sweetheart? Looks like we’ve got some time.” Dean’s fingertips traced lightly over his chest. “I could make you feel so good.” 

“I have no doubt of that,” Cas said. “We’re… mmm… we’re already… lot of, lot of hard work today.” Cas gasped as Dean pinched a nipple. The bulge in his shorts was full-on tenting at this point. “Don’t wanna wear myself out.” 

“Just lay back and let me ride you then. I’ll even open myself up.” Cas made a noise of interest, and Dean scrambled out of his underwear. But something changed in Cas’s eyes as he watched Dean undress. There was a sudden hungry look; horny yes, but something more. Predatory, maybe. Whatever it was, Dean liked it. 

“Not so fast, Dean,” Cas said, his voice firm and authoritative. Dean froze. “We’re going to do this my way. First… let’s see... I want to see you play with your own nipples.” Dean laid back, wide eyed and more than eager, and rubbed circles on his nipples with his forefingers until they tightened with arousal. “Good, good. Now squeeze… do you like that?” 

“Feels good,” Dean admitted. “Like it better when you do it, though.” 

Cas ignored this. “Move your right hand down to your stomach. Touch yourself gently there. Your left hand… stroke your inner thigh. Do not touch your cock.” Cas cautioned sharply as Dean went for that instead. Dean quickly changed track, crooking his leg out sideways to brush his fingertips along it without nearing his erection, which twitched eagerly of its own volition. A few drops of precum leaked out and dripped onto his stomach. 

“Dean, you’re so beautiful like this. I don’t think I’ve ever told you how much I love watching you pleasure yourself. I love it when you stroke yourself while I’m deep inside of you.” 

“Mmm, that sounds good right about now,” Dean moaned, his fingers still lightly stroking exactly where Cas had told him to. “You gonna let me finger myself open so we can-” 

“Be patient,” Cas said sharply. Dean quieted immediately as a surge of lust went through him. Damn, this was hot. The song shifted, from Kashmir to Ramble On. It felt like a hundred degrees in this bedroom, with the fans packed away and the window shut. Dean felt the sweat trickle down his neck. 

“Yes, sir,” Dean said meekly. Cas’s eyes gleamed at that. Oh, he was really getting into this too. Why had they never explored this in the half a year they’d been together? Sure, he knew that he liked it when Cas got a little bossy, a little demanding, but he was definitely amping it up today. And Dean knew that he wanted even more of this. 

“Suck on your fingers,” Cas demanded. Dean took the hand from his thigh and stuck two fingers in his mouth. Good, things were moving along. His cock twitched eagerly. He loved the feeling of spit-soaked fingers filling him up, and his own would do, even if Cas’s were better. “Oh, that’s it,” Cas sighed breathily. “Look at those lips wrapped around your fingers. Baby, that mouth was made to suck.” 

Dean’s pulse quickened, with a flash of a fantasy through his mind - on his knees, Cas making him suck his cock, pulling his head in, saying all those dirty compliments to him. Maybe slapping his cheeks a little. God, wouldn’t that be- he was drawn out of his reverie by Cas moving suddenly, straddling his chest. He was still in his boxers but his dick was poking out of the fly, a string of precum from the tip to the fabric. Cas’s hands thrust into his hair and pulled his hand away from his mouth. 

“I’ve decided that I’m going to fuck your mouth, actually. Is that okay?” 

“Y-yes,” Dean stuttered, and no sooner did he finish the word than Cas’s cock was between his lips. The salty precum hit his taste buds and the scent of Cas filled his nostrils. Dean felt himself grow harder. This was better than he’d been picturing. This was rougher and more commanding than anything they’d done in bed so far. Cas was completely in charge; Dean could barely do more than keep his teeth out of the way and remember to breath. Cas pulled his hair, humped his face, and moaned and gasped so prettily above him. Dean’s hands came up behind him and rested against his lower back, his fingers still damp with spit. 

“Put your fingers in me,” Cas commanded hoarsely. Dean fumbled around- it was a weird angle, he had to get his hand up inside the leg of his boxers, and Cas was moving so much, but he managed to get first one finger and then two into Cas. Oh god, he felt so tight, clenching with every thrust. Was he going to bottom today? Dean couldn’t wait to spill his load in that tight ass. 

He wiggled his fingers around, looking for- yes, there it was. He fingered Cas’s prostate with some difficulty; it was a struggle to reach like this. But it worked; Cas groaned and started fucking Dean’s mouth even more fervently. Dean’s jaw was starting to ache and he could just barely breath enough through his nose, but it was so, so worth it when Cas tensed and shouted and a hot salty burst of cum hit the back of Dean’s mouth. He choked a little, Cas was still thrusting and shouting - God this must be a good one. Dean poked his fingers as deep as he could, hoping to milk another wave of orgasm out of him. Cas’s fingers were bruising the sides of his face now and Dean was pretty sure he was no longer on this plane of existence. Cas’s ecstatic shouts and gasps and moans drowned out the sounds of Robert Plant singing Black Dog, and surely Sam and Gabe were being scarred for life now. 

At last, Cas seemed to be spent, and Dean pulled his fingers free. Cas dislodged himself and flopped onto the bed at Dean’s side. His heart was thudding and he was gasping for breath. He stared up at the ceiling, his blue eyes almost vacant. 

“You beautiful, fucked-out mess,” Dean said affectionately. “Love you so much, angel.” He ran a hand soothingly over Cas’s arm, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaving a damp spot of cum there from where it had dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. 

“Love you,” Cas replied, his chest heaving. “That was- thank y- are you sure that- I got so, so carried away-” 

“Loved every second of it,” Dean promised. 

“Do you want to fuck me now?” 

“Christ almighty, yes. But I think you need a minute, babe.” 

“I want it now, Dean. I need your cock.” Cas was shoving his boxers off, finally. He climbed onto Dean again, this time straddling his hips, and he reached around to grasp Dean’s erection with a firm grip and tease him against his hole. “You want it too, you want to fill this tight ass, don’t you Dean? You want to cum deep inside me.” 

“Uh huh,” Dean whimpered helplessly. He thrust his hips, just a little bit, just trying to get some friction, anything. But Cas moved away, angling his body just out of reach. He was up on his knees, reaching for the lube bottle that was hopefully still buried somewhere under Dean’s pillow. Dear god, they hadn’t packed the lube already, had they? 

Cas’s eyes were filled with that power-drunk look again. “Then you’ll do exactly as I tell you. Now lie still while I lube myself up. That little bit of spit may be sufficient for your fingers, but I’m - uhhh - I’m going to need more - are you watching Dean?” Dean was indeed, watching with great interest as Cas crouched over him and slid his lube-dripping fingers into his own ass. Two fingers right away, and he was scissoring and stretching and biting his lip in concentration. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his eyes were scrunched shut now. It must feel good, but Dean didn’t dare say anything. He wasn’t quite sure if that was against the rules and he didn’t want to find out the hard way. 

Dean’s cock twitched, brushing against Cas’s thigh, but he didn’t seem to notice. Cas was squirting more lube into his hand, and then he had three fingers in there. Dean bit back a moan. He was so fucking beautiful, everything about him was, every day, but this display, this raw sexuality, this had Dean captivated in a brand new way. 

Cas’s fingers slid free with a juicy sound, and his hand went to Dean’s cock. But instead of a quick stroke to lube him up, Cas’s fingers trailed lightly up and down his length. It was relieving and maddening at the same time. A fingertip traced around his balls quickly, then back up his dick, swirling around the head. 

“I’m going to put your dick in my ass now,” Cas said. “And I’m going to ride you until I’m quite satisfied. I don’t know if I’ll be able to cum again, probably not, but it should be a good long ride. And you’re not to cum until I give you permission. Do you understand?” 

“Uh, okay. Yes,” Dean said. 

“Yes, what?” Cas said, arching an eyebrow. 

“Yes sir,” Dean replied promptly. 

“Good,” Cas said. “Well, we may have changed things a bit but I did say that you could lube yourself up.” He grabbed Dean’s wrist and turned his palm up, filling it with lube. “Go ahead and stroke yourself - only three strokes. I’ll be watching.” 

Dean nodded and closed his hand around his dick as Cas sat back on his heels, watching carefully. Dean smoothed his palm upward and then back down slowly. A twist of his wrist to distribute it more evenly, and then he slid it upward and back down again. He wanted to cum so badly; he had no idea how he was going to last inside Cas when his own hand was doing this to him. One more stroke and then he pulled his hand away. 

“Very good,” Cas purred. “You deserve this reward, Dean. I’m going to give you what you deserve.” He lined himself up, and Dean had to use all his willpower to remain still. Cas slowly lowered himself onto him, and Dean slid easily into that tight heat. 

“Oh god,” Dean whimpered. “Fff-fuck, Cas.” 

“Yeah,” Cas moaned. “So good.” He bottomed out with a gasp and stopped for a moment. Then slowly he slid up and down. With a cry, he leaned forward and braced himself against Dean’s shoulders, and thrust against him. Dean wanted to thrust back, but he knew that would get him off in moments. He had to just lie here and take it, just lie here and let Cas run his own personal rodeo. 

“You need a cowboy hat,” Dean blurted out. “You’d- you’d look- it’d be hot,” 

“Mmm, Dean, we’ll do your cowboy fetish another day okay?” Cas panted. He shifted his shoulder to wipe a trickle of sweat out of his eyes. “Do you like this?” He’d gotten into a good rhythm now, leaning over Dean, fingernails digging into his shoulders. Not close enough to kiss, but close enough for Dean to look into those sky-blue eyes. Oh, those eyes. 

“Yeah, uh. Little too much, I- mmph, I want- I could come so easily, babe. I want to cum.” 

“I’ll bet you do,” Cas said. “But I want you to fuck me until my ass is sore. I want to feel you with every step I take, for days.” Dean thought about all the boxes and furniture to be moved, and Cas’s initial reluctance for sex, but wisely kept his mouth zipped. 

“I’m not really fucking you; you’re fucking yourself on me,” he couldn’t help but point out. 

“Don’t get smart with me,” Cas said. “What should I do about your smart mouth? I’ve already fucked that mouth thoroughly, what else shall I do?” 

“You should probably slap me right in the face when I get mouthy,” Dean suggested, his green eyes glinting with challenge. 

Cas’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you... suggesting punishments that you would like? That seems extremely naughty and devious.” He snapped his hips and sat up a little straighter, driving Dean deeper into him. 

“Of course not. I’m a good boy,” Dean said. Their eyes met - a question in Cas’s, an affirmative answer in Dean’s - and then Cas slapped him across the face. Dean gasped. It hurt, but it hurt so good. The stinging pain in his cheek went straight to his groin. He couldn’t help but thrust up into Cas, wishing so badly he could grab him by the hips and just pound away until he came. 

Cas searched his face with concern, but Dean winked at him. Really they should have talked about this beforehand, but Dean had never quite been able to bring himself to ask anyone for that. Luckily Cas could pick up on those cues. And that he was interested in going along with it. But boy, were they going to need to talk later. 

“You’re going to have to behave better than that if you want to be allowed to cum,” Cas said. He caressed Dean’s cheek where the print of his hand still stung. His fingers traced over Dean’s lips, his thumb pulled at Dean’s lower lip. “You’re pretty but you’re so sassy.” 

“I think you like it, angel,” Dean murmured, kissing his thumb. “Think maybe you can’t get enough.” He flicked his eyes down to where they were joined. Cas was half-hard again, which was pretty impressive given how hard he’d just cum a short time ago. “Would you like it if I stroked your dick?” 

“You’d like to touch me, wouldn’t you?” Cas murmured. 

“You bet I would.” 

“Hmm. I think I’ll allow you to jerk me. Lick your palm first.” Dean obediently licked a huge stripe up his hand, exaggerating the tongue action. Cas watched with interest, and whimpered as Dean’s slick hand closed around his shaft. “Nice… so nice,” he whispered. “You know just how… oh, Dean.” 

Dean smirked triumphantly. He wiggled his hips a little and watched the blissfulness settle over Cas’s face as his eyes shut. Dean brought his other hand down and cupped it around Cas’s balls gently, rolling and squeezing them. Yeah, he knew just how to do it. His cock was hardening again, swelling in Dean’s hand, and a few drop of precum joined the spit in his fist. If he was careful, he might just get Cas off again before he blew his own load. 

Either Cas had forgotten about giving him orders, or he’d decided that Dean knew well enough what to do. Dean was half sitting and rocking his hips against him, trying to get that angle that would get his prostate on every thrust. Ah yes, there it was. He was probably going to strain something in his back doing this, but it was worth it to hear Cas make that noise. His fist flew up and down, fingers hooking around the head on every pump, and Cas’s eyes were screwed shut in concentration. Dean knew he was dangerously close himself, but he took a deep breath and for a moment let himself listen to the sounds from the other room. Ugh, yes, that was Sam making a dying moose noise. Gross. And was Gabe… was he squeaking? Dean had always thought that the bed squeaked, but maybe it was just Gabriel. Oh god, that was enough, he was definitely not going to cum anytime soon. He desperately dialed his brain back into the sounds of Dazed and Confused, and Cas’s breathy gasps. Much better. 

“Dean kiss me… kiss me now…” Cas demanded. Damn, he was close, wasn’t he? Dean sat up all the way, one arm wrapped tightly around Cas’s body to pull them close, the other one still jerking his cock as best he could. He crashed his lips against Cas’s in a rough, biting kiss. Panting, grunting against his lips, snatching quick wet kisses between gasps of breath, Cas grunted and came again. Dean hoped that that was permission, because there was no way he could stop himself with Cas’s ass squeezing tightly around him, and that beautiful blissful look on his face. He dug his fingernails tightly into Cas’s shoulder and tensed his entire body up as the orgasm flooded every muscle in his body. His toes curled, his hair tingled, and everything everywhere, every atom of Dean’s existence, was filled with the unbelievable ecstacy of making love to Cas. 

Dean barely noticed the next few moments of falling back onto the bed and wrapping around each other, nor the tears on his cheeks and the dozens of kisses he pressed to Cas’s face. They laid there for far too long in that haze. Cum was drying, sticky and painful, before they thought to move. Dean reached over the side of the bed and realized with a start that nearly everything was packed. They only had the clothes they’d worn the night before, to throw on again to load the truck today. The stash of towels and old t-shirts was gone. The bedside kleenex was gone. And running like this to the shower with Sam and Gabe roaming around was unthinkable. 

Cas laughed. “Guess we’re using the sheets.” 

Ten minutes later, they’d cleaned up as best as they could and put clothes on. The dirty sheets were balled up, ready to be stuffed in a trash bag and moved like that, directly to the new laundry room. Dean was still a little shaky but they needed to get on with this. He had a hand on the doorknob and then he realized that they’d barely spoken. He turned to Cas. “So, um. Baby, that was… different but like, uh, a very good different.” 

Cas reached up to run the backs of his knuckles down Dean’s cheek. “Good. I liked it, too.” He grinned. “You still have an ever so faint handprint on your face by the way.” Dean’s eyes widened, and he touched his face, and Cas laughed again. “No one will notice, I promise.” 

Sam and Gabriel were both in the kitchen when Dean and Cas emerged. Gabe was sitting on the counter in his usual spot, eating a donut. There was a large pastry box next to him with assorted things; he’d brought day-old goodies from the cafe. Sam was holding a plastic to-go cup filled with a fresh custom yogurt parfait, which Gabe had no doubt gotten up early to make especially for him before the three hour drive up. A drink carrier contained cups of coffee, though these were from the gas station down the road and thus hot and fresh. Dean nabbed one and sipped at it. No one spoke. Cas reached into the pastry box and selected a pecan twist. He took a coffee cup, poured a few sugar packets and creamer cups into it, and gulped. 

“I picked up the truck already,” Sam said. He was leaning against the counter, pressed up against Gabe’s side. “We were gonna start sticking boxes in if uh. If you guys took any longer.” He looked down into his yogurt, and Gabe barely concealed a smirk behind his coffee as he tilted it to his lips. 

“Yeah? Well good for you two, being so… quick.” Dean snorted. 

“I like to think of it as efficient,” Gabe said. “You know, when the moment is right for efficiency. Such as when you have a whole houseful of crap to move for your brothers in just a weekend. You just get in and get the job done.” 

“Hmph,” Dean picked a cherry danish from the box. “Whatever.” 

“Ugh,” Sam groaned, rolling his eyes. He dug the last spoonful of yogurt out of the cup. “Let’s just get going. Should we just start with the kitchen stuff or what?” 

“Nuh uh. Furniture goes first. Gotta take that bed apart,” Dean said, spraying danish crumbs. Sam made a grossed out face. Dean just barely managed to restrain himself from opening his mouth wide and displaying the whole mouthful of chewed food just to irk Sam. 

“Sounded to me like you’d already done that,” Gabe said innocently. 

“Oh you’re one to talk, dude, we could hear you -squeaking- over the music-” 

“Oh my god, shut up!” Sam exclaimed. “Cas, come on, let’s get the mattresses out. Gabe, you unscrew that frame. Dean, you do the TV, I know you’re going to want to secure it personally. Okay? Okay. We should get most of the nitpicky stuff done before everyone else gets here and can just carry boxes.” 

By noon, the moving party, expanded by half a dozen of Dean’s friends, had loaded the truck, as well as extra space in someone’s pickup, and a few delicate things, like Cas’s potted plants, had gone carefully in the backseat of the Impala. Cas’s little Nissan had already been moved, as well as the contents of the garage - all the tools and spare parts and things that Dean had stashed over the years had been shifted to the new oversized two-car garage. That garage had been one of the big selling points of the house for Dean. Combined with Cas’s instant love for the quirky little Victorian style house, it had been clear that this was where their house hunt had ended. 

They pulled up at the new place. It was shockingly suburban; Sam would never have imagined his brother buying a house like this. Four bedrooms, a wide front porch, a modern house with Victorian stylings in dark green with bright teal and mauve accents. The two car garage was separated from the house by a small curving walkway that also led to a patio in the back, for which Dean had already acquired a huge barbecue grill. The yard ran a few hundred yards behind the house, plenty of room for the full garden and beehives that Cas was dreaming of, and it ended at a line of trees that separated them from the neighboring yards. Dean had already planned a backyard party for two weekends hence, both a housewarming and a send-off before Sam moved back to Kansas for grad school. 

Bobby, Ellen, and Jo met them at the new place. Dean hadn’t wanted Bobby and Ellen to do much of the heavy lifting, but with as many people as they had helping the work was well distributed. Soon the truck was emptied, and things were steered into the correct rooms. Unpacking and organizing could come more slowly, though Sam was already gleefully picking through the boxes of books and organizing the bookshelves, and Ellen was digging through the kitchen boxes looking for the pizza cutter and a bottle opener. 

Dean wandered outside and watched Cas lovingly pull one of his potted plants, the lavender, from the back seat of the car and carry it to its new home on the patio. 

“Need a hand with those flowers, babe? You’re, uh, walking a little painfully there,” Dean said with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Moving is a real pain in the ass,” Cas replied drily adjusting the flowerpot. “But yes, sweetheart. If you’d like to bring the basil and the sage over here that would be lovely.” 

Cas’s little garden was soon organized. Next year they’d have all kinds of garden beds going on in the yard, but for now the little potted plants would do. Cas patted the leaves and whispered something soothing to them. Already they seemed to have perked up in the late afternoon sun. Or maybe it was just because Cas was paying attention to them. 

The moving crew was probably digging into pizza and beer in the kitchen, and Dean knew that they needed to get in there and eat and be social, but for the moment he just slid his arms around Cas’s waist and pulled him close for a slow, sweet kiss. “Welcome home, Cas,” he whispered against the corner of his mouth. “Looking forward to spending the rest of my life here with you.” His lips trailed up to Cas’s temple, and he nuzzled into his hair, breathing deeply of the comforting scent. 

There was a question on the tip of his tongue. He’d known for weeks - or maybe since the moment they’d met, but recently, with the house buying and all the things that went into that, he knew that he wanted to ask. He just wasn’t sure when or how. And maybe this wasn’t the moment to say it either, but he felt Cas shift in his arms as if maybe he knew. Had he just asked, in a roundabout way? Or did they both just come to this understanding together? 

“Me too,” was all Cas said. They linked hands and walked into the kitchen together, grabbed some pizza and beers, and mingled with the friends and family assembled there. Dean was imagining a very different party, bit more classy than pizza and beer, and a larger assemblage of friends and family. He caught Cas’s eye and winked. Soon, soon enough he’d formally ask, if Cas didn’t beat him to it. Then they’d start planning their next adventure. 


End file.
